The Sun Will Shine For You Too
by Acthy
Summary: The story is totally made-up, only the story line has to do with the book. All the characters' names and their personalities are changed and so is the story of them. A story full of drama, fantasy and romance.


A girl, just a normal girl sitting down on her bed, staring at some empty pages from a notebook instead of just sleeping. It was midnight and she was just staring at some blank pages, pages with no significance. Blank as she wanted her mind to be in that moment, she didn't want those thoughts to fill her head, she knew what will come next. A massive headache, and probably she'll start being sick and if she manages to fall asleep, have nightmares. She was sick of the same episode repeating itself every night of her life. She didn't want to go through that again.

What was she afraid of, you may ask? What is the thing that could scare a 16 years old girl so much? A teenager who thinks that she knows everything? What is it that scares her so much? Well, Adelle is scared of life. She is only 16, but hell, she has no idea of how life is supposed to be. She only remembers being a teenager all her life. No, actually, not a teenager. She was feeling... out of this world. She couldn't find a name for herself and she couldn't find someone that was like her.

She grew up too fast, way too fast. When she was eight she was already feeling so old. Adelle couldn't remember ever having a childhood, like a normal child has. She didn't have a childhood, because she was forced to grow up. An event, an event that still scares the hell out of her, changed her. Something that she's trying to forget, but she knows she can't. She will never be able to forget that memory.

She was eight back then, she just started school, she didn't know anything about good or bad. Until then, she was just a normal child, protected by her parents, living in a little plastic balloon away from everything that was called "the real world". Her own little world was just... pink. There were princesses, Princes Charming...you know, fairy tales. Everything changed one afternoon though, while she was heading back from school. Not being familiar with the the dangers that are waiting at every street's corner, she didn't notice the man that started following her.

What happened next makes Adelle start shaking and crying now. It's just something an eight years old girl should never go through. And that's what changed Adelle. Fortunately, the men didn't do anything else to her than raping her. As in, he didn't kill her or something like that, but he threatened her that if she tells someone about that she'll regret it. And Adelle didn't tell anyone, even though her parents noticed a change in her behavior. They asked her what was going on, maybe a bad mark or something like that, but she never told them the truth and they could never suspect something like that. Who would ever think that an eight years old girl, a child, would be raped by someone? It was insane, but so was the men who did that to her.

Adelle keeps a journal though, and ever since she learned how to write she keeps writing what happened back then and the dreams she has about that. The diary is the only thing who "knows" what happened with her. Now, Adelle is not a normal teenager, she's not a normal person anymore. She doesn't have many friend, and she doesn't even speak to boys. They actually think she's mad or something, and that makes her feel even more lonely. Every little sound scares her, making her wince so hard that she scares the people that are sitting around her. Everyone considers her weird and the only friends she has are her family, like her cousins. Girl cousins.

Sometimes she just sits by herself in the dark, crying and asking herself why did that happened to her? What did she do to happen something like that to her? She was only 8 years old...

As she was lost into her own thoughts she didn't hear the knock at her door, not until she heard her mother's voice saying, "Why aren't you sleeping?". Adelle didn't realize she started crying, and her sobs were loud enough to be heard in her parent's room. They wouldn't suspect she was crying though, they probably thought she was listening to music on her Ipod or something like that. "Sorry." She said, being very good at hiding the shaking in her voice and wiped away her tears. She heard her mom walking away from her door back into her room. Adelle sighed to herself and got up, slowly, taking the diary that was sitting on the bed next to her. She closed it and hid it under her bed as always. If anyone saw that diary, she would be... dead.

She paused for a few seconds while she looked out on the window. Everything looked so peaceful, so quiet. The only thing she could hear was the wind blowing through the trees branches. She was feeling better now, the nature had this effect on her. Unlike the human beings, the nature, the animals weren't evil, and being surrounded by animals wouldn't scare Adelle that much as being surrounded by humans. With these peaceful thoughts Adelle climbed up into her bed, resting her head on the pillows and waiting to fall asleep. The next day will be just another day she had to go through.


End file.
